The use of automatically activated fire extinguishing devices for cooking stoves and the like is known. Such devices provide a source of fire extinguishing compound to be released on to a stove surface in the event of a fire which occurs during use of the appliance. Such prior art devices, however, are relatively bulky, the fire extinguishing compound generally being stored in a container at a location remote from the stove with a piping arrangement connecting the container with a spraying device for dispensing the compound onto the stove. The spraying device is normally located above the cooking surface, and the fire extinguishing compound is conveyed from the container, through the piping and out through the spraying device to put out the fire.
These prior art devices have the disadvantage of requiring on-site installation time and expense over and above that required for the stove itself. Moreover, as the distance between the container and the spraying device (e.g. nozzles) is increased, more propellant is required to transport the fire extinguishing compound, which in turn requires a larger container for storage of the propellant along with the fire extinguishing compound. In addition to the unsightly appearance of the fire extinguisher container and the piping from the container to the stove, the nozzles generally protrude down from above the stove and may interfere with the activities of the stove operator.
The fire extinguishing device must also have a triggering mechanism positioned for sensing excessive heat from a stove fire, and thus the triggering mechanism is located near the cooking surface. Because of this location requirement, the triggering mechanism, like the nozzles, is readily visible and results in an unattractive appearance.
Prior art automatic fire extinguishing installations also may include an automatic shut-off arrangement for shutting off either the electricity or gas to the stove (depending on the stove type) upon detection of a fire. Known shut-off arrangements are generally complex and can only be installed by an electrician or other professional, thus they also contribute to on-site installation time and expense.
There is thus a need in the art for a fire extinguishing device which is unobstrusive in appearance, is relatively lightweight and streamlined, and does not require a prohibitive amount of on-site installation time and expense. There is also a need in the art for an automatic shut-off arrangement for disconnecting the power and/or fuel source of the stove which is simple in design and does not require expert assistance for installation.